And Then There Were 7 (episode)
"And Then There Were 7" is the eleventh episode of the first season of Prison Break and the eleventh episode overall. features another part of Michael Scofield's escape plan which involves finding out the length of time the guards take to complete one round from under the infirmary window. Storyline In Fox River After Michael and Abruzzi successfully set up Philly Falzone in a fruitless raid in Canada, Abruzzi is back in charge of prison industries. However, C-Note barges his way in, telling them that he knows about the hole to the escape route. He is accepted as a break member due to his knowledge of the plan. Meanwhile Westmoreland, who previously rejected Michael's invitation into the team, finds out his daughter is dying of cancer, but he can't see her until her funeral. He wants to see her alive once again, but Warden Pope says the law makes it impossible. Westmoreland then decides to join the escape team. Michael's conjugal visit with his wife shocks the other escape team members. Nika, Michael's wife married Michael two days before he robbed the bank, the crime for which he was sentenced to Fox River for. She gives him a credit card and promptly asks him why he would need a credit card in prison. As Sara walks down the corridor, she sees Michael hugging Nika after her visit. She turns and walks off in the opposite direction. When Westmoreland tells Michael that he wants join the team, Michael is skeptical and tells him that every member of the escape team has to bring something to the table. Westmoreland offers his money and admits that he is D.B. Cooper who hijacked a plane and got away with 1.5 million. He proves to Michael by handing him a unique $100 bill which had the same serial number as the hijacked money. The next part of Michael's escape plan involves the credit card Nika gave him. However, it isn't a credit card; it's keycard. Michael rips off the front and back to reveal a plain white card with a magnetic stripe. Flashbacks are shown of Michael gaining access to the prison security system manual, and an encoder. With that data, he encoded the card with the master keycode to the prison personal items storeroom. Michael sneaks off at night to use the card to enter the room. He finds out that his watch is missing. Westmoreland tells him that the guards sometimes steal the personal items of the prisoners. Michael finds out that C.O. Geary had stolen it. After Tweener expressed his interest in joining the P.I. team, Michael uses this to ask Tweener to steal his watch back for him. Upon the return of his watch, Michael attached it to his tape recorder and hid the device in the grass, right outside the infirmary. As Michael digs his device back out the following day, Sara walks by and asks him if he's married. Michael nonchalantly replies that his marriage is not a marriage in the traditional sense of the word. Sara tells him that from now on, their relationship will be strictly doctor patient only. Furthermore, she says that there are more questions than answers about him. Michael stops her from walking away by saying that there are answers. Sara turns and walks away. Michael and Sucre listens to the tape recorder that Michael had dug out. The device was used to record the sound of the guard's keys. Michael finds out that the guards take 18 minutes to complete their round. That means that they had 18 minutes to get over the wall. He reasoned that the bars outside the infirmary windows required 5 minutes to take off. So, 18 - 5 = 13 meant that they had 13 minutes left for all the members to get across the wire and over the wall. Furthermore, with each member taking 2 minutes each: 13 / 2 = 6, it meant that only 6 people can come. However, they have seven in their escape team. One of them has to go. Veronica Donovan Quinn, the agent sent by "The Company" watches Veronica and Nick from outside their cabin. He takes a piece of sandpaper and rubs it against his face. When Nick answers the door, Quinn acts like he's hurt and Nick lets him into the cabin. Quinn shoots Nick in the shoulder and warns Veronica and LJ to stay put. He then binds and gags Veronica and LJ with duct tape and puts them into separate rooms. He then proceeds to interrogate them. Quinn tries to pin the blame on each of them as he goes to them individually and persuades them to tell him about what they know about the Burrows' case and who else knows about it. When Quinn threatens Veronica, she manages to break free from her bindings and knocks Quinn with her chair. She runs to get LJ and Nick. However, Quinn comes out and confronts Veronica. LJ pushes Quinn into the well. Veronica, Nick and LJ drive away from the cabin. Later when Kellerman and Hale come to find Quinn, they cover the well and leave Quinn down in the well to die. Brad Bellick Captain Bellick suddenly remembers where he had seen Nika before. He goes to a strip joint, and threatens her to tell him what she gave Michael during the conjugal visit. Trivia General * And Then There Were 7 refers to the joining of C-Note and Charles Westmoreland. Deleted scenes *Michael thinks about his watch that he had in the guarden. While Tweener is sleeping, Westmoreland takes a book. Then Michael thinks about Sara lying next to him. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes